


Reversed Roles

by DarkAnimeUnicorn



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Experienced, Innocence, KINKSHAME, M/M, Punishment, Roleswap, Romance, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAnimeUnicorn/pseuds/DarkAnimeUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title explains, Dean and Seth's roles are reversed so Dean is "kinda" innocent whilst Seth is the one in control. Roman will appear in later chapters and things will go down. Read tags if you wanna know ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversed Roles

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story came from watching an episode of Raw/Smackdown when Sheamus ripped off Dean's tight black shirt and well my imagination kinda took off on it's own ;)

Seth strolled over to the blond male with a smirk across his face, he had certain intentions that he wanted to play out to his Shield Brother Dean Ambrose who was currently sat down on the edge of his hotel bed with his head in his hands.

Seth decided to stop and stand right in front of Dean who didn’t realise the two-toned man which stood right in front of him until he spoke.

“Deano” Seth spoke Ambrose’s name with a playful tone which didn’t go unnoticed by Dean as he lifted his head up to look at the younger man. 

When he looked up, Dean didn’t realise how close Seth was actually stood near him which caused him to give Seth a questioning look as to what he wanted.

Seth repeated his name again, “Deano”, this time it was accompanied by a warm smile which puzzled Dean to say the least. 

“What do you want Seth? And why are you stood this close to me anyway?” asked Dean who was staring at the younger man of the Shield whilst gesturing with a finger pointed from himself, then towards Seth. 

Then what came next, made Dean puzzled even more.

“Because I wanted to do this Deano” Seth replied with a smile across his face which made Dean wonder.

Seth had grasped onto Dean’s shoulders, gripping onto him whilst he decided to sit right on top of Dean’s thighs, straddling him. Then Seth looked straight into Dean’s blue eyes with another smile crossing his face. 

Dean just looked puzzled the entire time, he didn’t know what the hell was going off and what Seth had instore for him. The younger man had never done anything like this to him before, considering how close they are in the Shield. 

“Woah Sethie, what are you doing?” asked Dean.

Seth just leant against Dean’s body, snaking his arms around Ambrose’s neck and placing his head in the crook of Dean’s neck.

“Oh this Deano, I’m just having some fun that’s all” Seth replied whilst breathing heavily against Dean’s neck which caused Ambrose to stiffen up. Dean’s mind just went blank after that. He couldn’t think of any explanation as to why Seth was doing what he was. 

That’s when Seth decided to let all the fun he was planning, happen.

Seth moved from the position of having his head placed in the crook of Dean’s neck to sitting upright in front of Ambrose with a playful smirk across his face. 

“What are you trying to achieve Sethie?” asked Dean with a confused look.

“Like I said before, I’m just having some fun that’s all. Nothing wrong with that is there?” replied Seth.

“No, there isn’t but you’re acting kinda str---”

Dean’s sentence was suddenly cut short by Rollins, the younger man had tightened his grip around Dean’s neck and brought their faces much closer. Making the space disappear between them. 

Seth began to kiss Dean so hard that it made the older man moan into his mouth which was a good sign that he was working Dean up some.

When they both released from each other’s mouths, all they did was just look into each other’s eyes. Both men were slightly flushed and that was only the beginning.

Seth decided to push his little plan further by gently pushing Dean back onto the bed by placing a single hand onto his chest which he got the hint.

Rollins stood up so Dean could move back on the bed and when he was comfortable with his position, Seth started crawling up and towards Dean until he was positioned straddling his thighs again.

Dean was looking up at Seth whilst he was straddling him, he had a smirk plastered on his face meanwhile Seth just had a dark grin across his.

“Now’s the time for the real fun to begin, Deano”


End file.
